


创作不死，灵魂永生

by Shirasawa



Category: AO3 Tags
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:14:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22986931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirasawa/pseuds/Shirasawa
Kudos: 7





	创作不死，灵魂永生

巴别塔在我眼前坍塌，但人类总会有新的登天之法。


End file.
